


go and get them, tiger

by Mu_Tsubaki



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Top Victor Zsasz, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Tsubaki/pseuds/Mu_Tsubaki
Summary: Это не их первый раз, но первый осмысленный - первый, когда Роман сказал, что хочет его, когда пустил в свою постель, когда вообще признал, что между ними что-то происходит, и Виктор не страдает кроме всех своих проблем красочными эротическими галлюцинациями.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 38





	go and get them, tiger

Виктор двигается в нем, медленно - их взгляды, руки сцеплены. Роман смотрит на него снизу вверх, прижатый всем телом к ужасно скользким простыням своей постели, с таким выражением лица, будто бы близость кожа к коже не волнует его, не приносит ни беспокойства, ни наслаждения. Но лед всё же тает, и с очередным толчком Роман прикрывает глаза. 

Эта маленькая победа заставляет Виктора усмехнуться. 

\- Расслабься, босс, - говорит он, наклонившись к уху Романа и поцеловав в шею, уже тогда, когда Роман на самом деле расслабился. Иначе бы его скинули с кровати и, возможно, врезали по лицу - совершенно справедливо. 

За поцелуем следует глубокий вдох. Виктор пробует почву, прикусывая в том же месте - за этим следует низкий стон, отдающийся вибрацией в груди. Его спину обхватывают требовательные руки - не лаская, удерживая еще ближе, не давая отстраниться даже на расстояние выдоха. 

Это не их первый раз, но первый осмысленный - первый, когда Роман сказал, что хочет его, когда пустил в свою постель, когда вообще признал, что между ними что-то происходит, и Виктор не страдает кроме всех своих проблем красочными эротическими галлюцинациями. 

\- Не понимаю, какого черта ты прохлаждаешься, - говорит Роман, и перехватывает короткие волосы, оттягивая его голову назад, - я знаю, ты можешь лучше. 

Следующий же грубый толчок заставляет Романа вновь растерять всю язвительность и напускную отстраненность. Виктор сцеловывает судорожный вздох с приоткрытого рта. 

\- Ты смотришь на меня, как волк на добычу, - говорит Роман, и Виктор осознает, что счастливо скалится. 

\- Если бы ты позволил, - рука подхватывает бедро, - я бы вцепился в тебя зубами и не отпускал. 

Реакция на это следует незамедлительно, приводя Виктора в восторг - ноги смыкаются за его поясницей, как капкан, и он уверен, что впившиеся ему в лопатку ногти оставят глубокие следы. 

\- Можешь, блядь, попробовать, - яростно шепчет ему Роман, - если дерзости хватит. 

Виктор не стесняется. Виктор погружает зубы в подставленное плечо, и тогда-то отпускает уже себя - Роман больше ничего не говорит вслух, но телом требует больше, всегда больше; Роман - бездонная пропасть, Виктора - всегда слишком много, и чувство свободы вместе с другим человеком бьет по ощущением гораздо сильнее, чем просто совокупность фрикций в безжалостном ритме. 

\- Чтобы утолить мой голод, мне достаточно на тебя посмотреть, - говорит Виктор, когда Роман кончает. 

\- Абсолютно точно недостаточно, - отвечает Роман, и опрокидывает его на спину. 


End file.
